


Nest

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Domestic Steve Rogers, F/M, Lactation Kink, Omega Reader, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve takes a leave to spend the last days of your pregnancy with you.





	Nest

You raised your head the exact moment you smelt Steve entering the room you shared and smiled openly at the sight of your mate.

“Alpha.” You yawned.

“How is my pretty Omega?” He questioned, kneeling on your bed before laying by your side.

“Tired.” You looked at him.

Steve chuckled, laying a kiss on your lips before moving himself to between your legs, caressing your larger-than-ever stomach.

“What about this little Pup?” He pushed your shirt up to expose it to him and your son almost twisted inside you.

“Ouch.” You complained, straightening your back. “He’s happy you’re back.”

Steve kissed your shiny skin softly. Your boy proved he would be just like his dad really early into your pregnancy.

“Come on, James.” He whispered to him. “Give your mummy some rest, you’re too big for her already.”

“I feel like I might explode.” You confessed. “You need to put him to sleep a bit.”

Steve didn’t answer. At least, he didn’t answer  _to you._ Instead, you heard as he to sing softly to your baby, knowing that it would put him to rest.

When the song was over, Steve climbed the way up to kiss you, holding your waist gently with one hand and squeezing you tightly with the other.

“Seeing you like this…” He breathed on your neck. “All big, filled with my pup…”

You moaned. James was conceived when you and Steve managed to sync your heat and his rut, and since then your gentle Alpha was _insatiable_. When your stomach started to show up and you showed him, he fucked you right in the kitchen, moaning in your ear about how he loved how you were growing with part of him inside you.

“Need to have you, Omega.” He nipped on your ear. “Need to feel your sweet cunt around me.”

You moaned softly, feeling your body reacting to him right away.

“I took a few days off.” He affirmed, helping you take your shirt off. “Gonna spend all of them here with you.”

You sighed when you felt his hands caressing your breasts. At the start, you didn’t enjoy the fact your breasts changed – our nipples had darkened and become more sensitive – but Steve was still in love with them.

“So beautiful.” He lowered his lips, catching one of the peaks in his mouth and sucking it, and you jumped when his hand found a place between your legs, finding you wet and needy. “My needy Omega. I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

He moved away to take off his shirt and pants with his shoes and socks.

Inside his tight boxer briefs, his cock throbbed, and you moaned imagining him inside you.

Taking off your yoga pants and panties, he leant down and kissed your thigh softly, opening you wide and positioning his lips over your slit and teasing your entrance with the tip of his tongue.

You moved your hands to tangle your fingers in his golden hair but your stomach was on the way. Noticing it, Steve raised both his hands and held them gently while eating your cunt hungrily, and you let out a scream when he sucked on your clit.

“Steve.” You pushed your hips against his face. “Fuck…”

Releasing one of your hands, he penetrated you with two fingers, rubbing them against your G-Spot while tonguing your clit the way he  _knew_  you liked it.

“Cum for me, pretty  Omega.” He said, moving his mouth from you for a second. “Cum for me and I’ll fuck you.”

You groaned, squeezing the sheets between your fingers and moving a leg to his shoulders.

You came a bit later, and Steve drunk all your juices before moving up to kiss your lips.

“Turn around, pretty Omega.” He muttered, taking off his last piece of clothing before helping you to your side and lifting your leg to position himself against you.

“Alpha, please.”  You begged softly. “Please, fuck me.”

He kissed the back of your neck softly and gently.

“Gonna fuck you really nice,” Steve whispered. “Get you big and full of my pups, all round…”

“I’m already pregnant, Steve.” You protested, feeling as he pushed his cock inside you.  

“Oh, I know.” He moved your hand to your clit, pressing it as he eased himself inside you. “But you won’t be for long, will you? And when you go into heat again, I’m gonna fuck a baby into you again, and again, and again.”

You groaned in pleasure, the thought making you hotter and wetter.

“You like it, don’t you?” He caressed your clit with more intensity, his cock now deep inside your cunt. “Being filled with my spunk, growing large with my pup…”

Your body started shaking as Steve pushed harder against you.

“Gonna fill this house with children.” He nipped on your ear. “Fill your womb with my babies, pump the milk out of those pretty tits and suck it out of those pretty nipples…”

You moaned louder, fisting the sheets and pressing your body against him.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He groaned. “I can feel your walls squeezing me, your cunt pumping my cock… Can’t knot you now, but I will as soon as I can… So round… So  _hot_.”

You closed your eyes, squeezing him inside you and moaning loudly as he rolled your clit.

“Cum, pretty omega.” He whispered to you. “Cum for your Alpha.”

You came again, loudly and triggering his own orgasm and Steve rode both your pleasures as he kissed your skin gently.

“My Omega.” He whispered into your ear. “My Omega.”

You closed your eyes as he kissed your neck, shoulder and back.

“Love you so much.” He affirmed, removing his cock from you and touching your large stomach. “Can’t wait to have this boy, and then another and another, and another…”

You giggled, tired, and he pulled you into his arms.

“Let’s bathe you.” He kissed your forehead, caring you to the bathroom.

“No.” You whined. “My bed…”

Steve laughed.

“Your nest, you mean.” He corrected you.

He had noticed how – as your pregnancy was coming to an end, you had started to build a  _nest._ All of the pillows of the house, and covers and many of his shirts were there, and the bed was transformed.

“My nest…” You sighed against his chest as he filled the bathtub and Steve kissed your forehead again.

“We’ll be back there in a moment.” He promised. “But first, need to get my Omega clean.”

“Then we can cuddle?” You looked at him with big eyes.

He smiled, and you melted into a puddle. Steve had the sweetest smile. You loved him so much.

“Then we can cuddle.”


End file.
